


Okay Jared

by mooosewinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying, Depression, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooosewinchester/pseuds/mooosewinchester
Summary: While your husband Jared Padalecki is away in Vancouver you start to feel things you haven't felt in a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another RPF for you guys! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> BTW words in italicized are the readers thoughts.
> 
> Might do a part two so comment if you want another part!

Sobbing.

You feel like that’s all you’ve been doing these days.

With Jared up in Vancouver, while you’re down in Texas, in the humongous house that you and him bought, was really taking a toll on you.

You thought that being with him for five years you would be used to it by now, but you obviously thought wrong.

The sobbing everyday gave you a big hint. 

You don’t even know why you’ve been so depressed lately. You haven’t felt this way in a long time. It all stopped when you met Jared, but for some reason it all came rushing back.

The self hate, the suicidal thoughts, the crying for absolutely no reason at all. 

Jared always told you to call him whenever you started feeling this way again. No matter where he was or what he was doing, he told you he would drop everything and tell you that you’re worth it and that he loves you. 

But for some reason today you felt like you were a burden. Always crying to Jared even when you felt the tiniest bit of depression. You thought he didn’t deserve a whiny little bitch who cries every time she’s away from her husband. Or someone who can’t take care of herself anytime one of these “episodes” occur.

Currently you were crying because of the episode of Supernatural you were currently watching. Watching your husband on screen always made you smile. But of course you had to watch _this_ episode. On all of the days you have watched Supernatural this episode just had to be the one you watched today.  

You were re-watching the series and last night you watched episode eight of season four, and now you were watching episode nine. This was the episode where Sam told Dean everything that happened between him and Ruby while he was in Hell. The scene that made you start crying and self doubting yourself was the sex scene between  Sam and Ruby. 

_“Jared was never that rough with you. Probably thinks you’re too fragile.”_

_“Genevieve is so much prettier than you. Look at her body, she’s so skinny.”_

You looked down at your thick thighs that were currently sporting some baggy sweatpants. You lifted your shirt up and saw the rolls of fat where you assumed Gen had abs. She was always posting healthy and fit things on her Instagram.

“She would be the perfect wife for Jared,” you said to yourself.

All the sudden the sound of your phone ringing interrupted your thoughts.

Jared's face lit up across the screen and you smiled a sad smile.

_He’s probably having fun right now. Don't burden him with your shit._

So you let it ring and ring and ring.

 

**Jared’s POV**

 

“And that’s a wrap! Great job guys see you tomorrow,” the director said.

Me and the guys decided to celebrate another successful episode by going out for beer. 

We all headed back to our trailers to get out of our character’s clothes and to wash up.

As I stepped out of my trailer and down the stairs I remembered to call my wife. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and and clicked her contact name.

It rang for a few seconds and then went to voicemail. I looked at the phone in confusion. She always answered me. Especially when I was away filming or at a con. I dialed again and she finally answered after a few rings.

 

**Y/N’s POV**

 

After he called the second time you decided to answer so that he wouldn’t freak out and fly back home.

When you picked up, you cleared your throat so that it didn’t sound like you were crying.

“Hi Ja-ared!” You croaked out despite trying to muster out a clear voice.

“Hey sweetheart,” Jared said sympathetically, noticing the crack in your voice. “Are you okay?”

You internally groaned, upset that you couldn’t put up a facade even from your husband.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“Yeah I’m great! I just have a uh, a um, sore throat,” you lied.

 “Are you sure? It sound like a little more than tha-”

“I’m sure,” you said cutting him off. “I’m fine.”

"Y/N. You know damn well you’re not fine. You don’t have to lie to me,” he said. “You _can’t_ lie to me” he corrected.

At that moment tears were streaming down your face. And you angrily wiped them off.

“I said I’m fine, Jared.” You said, now clearly crying.

“Sweetheart I’m on my way,” he said walking back into his trailer.

“Jared, no! I said.” you took a deep breath. “I said I’m fine. I-I don’t want to be a burden. Go have fun filming or doing whatever you were doing.”

Realizing what you said, Jared stopped what he was doing. “Y/N/N, you know that you could never be a burden to me. You know that.” He said now with tears in his eyes.

“I know Jared it’s just I-I’m just having a rough day. The littlest of things keep happening and they won’t stop.” You said finally breaking down.

Jared made up his mind and continued packing.

“Sweetheart?” he said into the phone after the line went silent. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m coming home. Whether you like it or not. I’m not gonna let you feel this away alone. I’m not gonna let the women I love so very much to feel like that alone. I’ll see you soon.”

 “Okay Jared.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two for ya'll! Sorry it took a couple days I had a teensy bit of writers block.

**Jared’s POV**

 

After saying goodbye to Y/N I picked up my suitcase and headed out of my trailer.

Jensen and Misha were standing out front waiting for me. They quickly noticed the upset expression on my face and asked what’s wrong. 

“Sorry to bail, but Y/N needs me. She’s having a hard time right now and I need to be there for her.” I told them.

“Of course man,” Jensen said. “Do what you gotta do, make sure your wife is fine. Make sure you send her our love.” 

“Thanks for your understanding,” I said with a smile. “Rain check on the beers?”

“Definitely,” Misha said.

“All right bye ya’ll,” I waved goodbye and took my phone out to book myself a flight home as they walked away.

 

I bought the next ticket out to Austin and hauled ass to the airport. I went through all of security in a flash and before I knew it I was boarding.

A couple hours later I was walking up to me and Y/N's beautiful home. I grabbed the key from my set a keys and used it to open the door. 

"Y/N? Baby, I'm home!" I announced walking into the house. 

I walked into the living room and saw her snuggled up against our dog groggily waking up. 

Here nose was red along with her puffy eyes I assumed from crying. 

"Jared!" she exclaimed with tears already brimming in her eyes. 

She jumped up from the couch and I caught her and held her with her legs around my waist. 

She started to sob into my neck with her muffled cries. Saying how much she missed me and loved me. 

I gently rubbed her back and told her, "I'm here, baby. It's okay, I got you." Tears were now creeping behind my eyes from all of the emotions. 

"I missed you so much, Jared. You don't even know the half of it." She said looking into my eyes. "W-When I woke up I felt so shitty and worthless and then I was comparing myself to Genevieve, because she's just so pretty and you were kissing her and you were so rough and I thought you weren't rough with me 'cause I was to fragile or somethin' and-"

I cut her off with a sealing kiss to shut her up. I needed her to forget all of those things she said because they weren't true. It felt like it lasted forever but I pulled back to take a breath. 

I sat us down on the couch with her in my lap. She dropped her head down and looked at her lap. I lifted her chin up with my finger and held her face in my hands to make sure she was looking at me. 

"Y/N/N, I need you to understand that you are the only one for me. You are the most beautiful women I laid eyes on and no one, not even you is gonna say otherwise. I love you and only you." I told her. "And baby? I need you to promise me that you will believe these next words I'm gonna say to you." She looked back at me and nodded her head. " _You are enough. No matter what, you will always be enough."_ A tear ran down her cheek and she jumped even farther onto me and threw her arms around my neck. 

"Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay, Jared."


End file.
